


Day Four

by Lagerstatte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerstatte/pseuds/Lagerstatte
Summary: They’re about to have sex. They’re finally about to, actually gonna do it, and Noct’s not heavy-breathin’ creeping on Ignis as Ignis unbuttons his shirt and slips it off, slow and showy in a way that’s half-teasing, half-absolutely agonising, but it’s close.





	Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ignoct Week challenge, for day 4: Simple: First Time
> 
> No beta but concrit welcome; thank you for reading!

They’re about to have sex. They’re finally about to, actually gonna do it, and Noct’s not heavy-breathin’ creeping on Ignis as Ignis unbuttons his shirt and slips it off, slow and showy in a way that’s half-teasing, half-absolutely agonising, but it’s close.

They’d actually planned this several days ago. Well, Ignis had planned it – Noct thinks planning it had been a bit unsexy but he hadn’t had the mental strength to overcome Ignis’ strong compulsion to organise everything. He’d gone with it, and maybe Ignis had intended it and maybe not, but one side-effect was that over the following days he’d been very, very aware of the fact that he was gonna have sex. With Ignis. His brain made the executive decision to start running a good 40% on thinking about that at all times. It was inconvenient. Noct didn’t think he’d ever had more random boners than those few days.

Ignis had been busy with a trade delegation coming in from the provinces just outside Insomnia, and he’d sounded apologetic but that didn’t really help when Noct was lying in bed, angrily jerking off and thinking about what he could have but didn’t. What he could have being Ignis and Ignis’ stupidly sexy body. This wait had better be worth it.

Which meant that by the evening of the fourth day, when Ignis had, as planned, finished work and got back at something resembling a reasonable hour, he was determined to let nothing get in the way. He’d double locked the door. He’d turned both their phones on silent when Ignis wasn’t looking. He’d triple checked the oven was off and wouldn’t set the place on fire (how often did that even happen in real life, anyway?).

And now, if he wants to sound like a cheesy movie villain, he has Ignis right where he wants him.

He’s seen Ignis naked before, of course. Even if they hadn’t been a couple for a while now, with all the various practical, non-sexual states of undress that entailed, he’d have still seen him in the changing rooms for training and occasionally when he manages to persuade Ignis to come to the baths with him. So he knows Ignis is long and lean and not toned because that implies nowhere near as much muscle as he definitely has – he’s more strong enough to lift Noct one-handed, and Noct has vocally appreciated that fact several times, much to Ignis’ pretend disapproval and secret pleasure. But he doesn’t bulge like Gladio, and he’s not gangly like Prompto. Noct could honestly wax lyrical about him for hours – or at least, as lyrical as he ever gets, which isn’t much, and okay maybe not hours. But still. The point still stands. And this time nothing’s gonna stop him do more than see – he gets to _touch_ – and he’d be embarrassed about how hard his cock is if not for the fact that it’s pretty obvious Ignis is in a very similar state.

Noct’s already in his underwear, on the bed, and he runs his hand over his bulge his cock makes and squeezes. It’s purely because the useless friction of the fabric alone feels like it’s going to send him crazy, but Ignis’ eyes follow his hand, and it’s Ignis that makes the low, soft groan.

‘Hurry up,’ Noct says, and right, he could have phrased that better, but Ignis only grins, shimmies his way out of his trousers, and gets onto the bed, crawling up to Noct on his hands and knees. He looks faintly sheepish doing it, as if he knows he stole the move from a bad porno, but fuck if it’s not effective anyway. Those moves are in pornos for a reason, and that reason is they’re hot as all fuck.

They kiss, but only briefly before Ignis trails his lips to Noct’s jawline, and from there to his neck where he nibbles at Noct’s pulse point. His hands are on Noct’s waist, hot and dry and just gently holding him still. It’s useful, because Noct’s body is on a hair-trigger and he’s only just managing not to fucking writhe. His legs hook around Ignis’ and his hands find Ignis’ hips, trying to pull him closer. He can feel the shift of muscle as Ignis holds back, and Noct’s hips buck up into the empty space between them despite Ignis’ hands.

‘Specs,’ he says, hoarse. ‘Specs, come on, please.’

Ignis pauses, and Noct uses the moment to finally drag him down until they’re lying skin-on-skin, and his cock is pressed up against Ignis’ stomach. He can feel Ignis’ cock against one thigh, and he grinds that thigh up against him. He can feel the way Ignis’ breath catches in his throat, feel the vibration of the groan that rumbles through him. Noct does it again, hands on Ignis’ perfect ass and tugging at the waistline of his briefs.

'I want you. Please, I’m gonna explode if you make me wait any longer.’

'That would be very unfortunate.'

Ignis has a little half-smile and a look that Noct realises he knows only too well. 'No,' he says, even though he knows it's futile.

'But hopefully I can–'

'No,' Noct says again. 'Don't do it.'

'Hopefully I can _rectify_ your problem,' Ignis says, with straight-faced relish.

Noct covers his face with his hands. 'Get away from me.'

Laughing, Ignis props himself up on his elbows. 'I'm sorry. But it really was just too perfect.'

'How can you live with yourself? You killed the mood, you murderer. It's dead forever.'

'Mm, I wouldn't say that.'

And – damn him – it's true. Noct's hips roll up, the traitors, as Ignis presses down against him. He's panting, his cock throbbing. 'Yeah, well,' Noct manages. 'It's a good thing you have a pretty face.'

'Why, thank you.' Ignis bends down and kisses him, grazing his teeth on Noct's lower lip. He's still smiling.

All right, then, Noct thinks, as he kisses back. Fine. The wait was definitely worth it.


End file.
